Scarecrow
by Daemon Venator
Summary: Sam and Dean Winchester investigate a series of disappearances in the small town of Burkitsville, Indiana at the request of their father. With Sam determined to find their father, Dean is left to battle a Norse god on his own...until he meets another hunter.
1. Chapter 1

**_She was a fast machine she kept her motor clean, she was the best damn woman that I ever seen. She had the sightless eyes telling me no lies, knocking me out with those American thighs. Taking more than her share had me fighting for air, she told me to come but I was already there. Cause the walls start shaking the earth was quaking, my mind was aching and we were making it and you shook me all night long…._**

* * *

**Scarecrow S:1 E:11**  
**Part One**

The engine of her 1969 Camaro revved loudly as she sped down Route 35 towards the mischievous little town of Burkitsville, Indiana. It was her first hunt in months…at least first real hunt. Lately the only paranormal activity popping up in the world was in the theaters. But, as the story goes quite a few couples have since gone missing, all of them on the same little road trip through the same little town around the same time of year. Her guess? An annual sacrifice for one god or another. Didn't really matter which since it was soon to be non-existent.

Alex revved her engine as her tires squealed against the unkempt pavement into a local gas station that was bordered by a small automotive mechanic and a little rink-dink diner. The only other cars on the lot were a tow truck , a black Impala, and a SUV. "Welcome to Burkitsville, Indiana, home of the best apple pie," she read off of the diner window. "I think I'll be the judge of that."

Alex turned the engine off and stepped out of the car dressed in flexible jeans, a tight white shirt, and a black leather jacket with matching leather boots. A man in a Sheriffs uniform was eyeballing her from across the street in a rocking chair. Another man was leaning up against an Impala, fairly attractive with a touch of arrogance. The only other people in sight were inside the little diner, a couple at a table enjoying a coffee and some pie (Alex assumed it was apple), and an elderly couple that looked like the owners of the diner. She walked past the man with the Impala and gave him a wink as she made her way inside the diner. "So…what does a girl have to do to get an apple pie around here? I hear they're famous…."

"Of course! One apple pie, coming right up," said the elderly woman.

Alex smiled and found a table conveniently next to the couple that were finishing up the last of their plates. "You two permanent residents or just passing through?" she asked. The couple looked at her slightly annoyed by her intrusion, but she didn't mind.

"Um…passing through. Road trip."

"Oh, fun…Route 35? Down past the apple orchards through the scenic route"

"If you don't mind, we would just like to eat our apple pie in peace."

Alex sighed and rolled her eyes, digging through her leather jacket pockets for her forged I.D. "Let me ask this again…." she said as she flopped the I.D. on the table. It read 'Federal Bureau of Investigation Special Detective'. "Taking the scenic route?"

The male stuttered with stupidity until his girlfriend, or fiance, or whatever finally interjected. "Yes, the townspeople said it was a shortcut to our next destination. Soon as our car is done with repairs, we'll be on our way."

"Aright, please try not to look alarmed, but I believe that you may be in danger. Over the last couple of years there have been disappearances, all of which were couples along Route 35 specifically around this town. So, in the interest of your safety, I would ask that you leave this town the way you came in and find an alternate route to your final destination. I realize that this will be a setback from whatever plans you may have had, but I believe this is in your best interest." They stared at her like she was joking, so she leaned in closely and looked at each of them in the eye for a brief moment. "Now…"

The couple got up quickly and left their money on the table. Alex watched as the couple thanked the mechanic and drove off in the direction that Alex told them to. She could feel the eyes of the two owners of the diner staring into her back like that had just taken away their most prized possession. Alex turned to face them. "What?" she smirked as she slid her finger across their unfinished plates to get a taste of that famous apple pie. "Was it something I said?"


	2. Chapter 2

**_Sometimes I think this woman is kinda hot, sometimes I think this woman is sometimes not. Puts me down, fool me around. Why she do it to me? Out for satisfaction, any piece of action? That ain't the way it should be. She needs lovin', knows I'm the man, she' gotta see. Pours my beer, licks my ear…Brings out the devil in me. Hell ain't a bad place to be…_**

* * *

**Scarecrow S:1 E:11**  
**Part Two**

Aleksandria watched as the wooden cellar door closed on her blocking out all the light from the outside world. The locals had decided that since she had taken away their sacrifice, they were going to use her instead. Only trouble was, she didn't have a man with her to be her partner in death. "Psh, no sense of humor at all," she muttered silently to herself, rubbing her head from the blow dealt by the Sheriff's rifle. She bent down to rummage through her knee high boot in search of a match…she always kept a few spares lying around. With a quick flick of her wrist, she lit it giving her enough light to rummage around the cellar. "Knife, knife, knife, knife," she kept repeating hoping that she would get lucky. "Ladies and gentleman, we have…broken glass!" Alex sighed in annoyance. "Whatever close enough." She stuck the jagged piece of glass in her boot and made herself comfortable on the dirt floor until dusk. She wondered who they were going to get to be the male sacrifice. For his sake, she hoped that it was someone competent enough to not run the wrong direction.


End file.
